


Betrayal

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Flashbacks, Post-Curse Storybrooke, Sexual Content, Storybrooke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the curse breaks, Aurora confronts the man who stole her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

_“Tell me, princess, did you prince ever make you feel this alive?” He inquired with a low growl. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips left her earlobe and trailed down her neck. His stubble scratched her skin as he kissed his way down her body and her thighs burned with the memory of his earlier assault._

_“Don’t,” she began, but the words died on her lips as he disappeared underneath her skirts. She could not bear to speak of Phillip, not as she committed sinful acts of betrayal against him, with Killian Jones of all people. It was wrong and she would never love him the way she had Phillip but as his tongue dipped between her folds and her fingers twisted his hair into her fist, thoughts of Phillip fled her mind as she once again fell completely under the pirate’s spell._

Aurora’s cheeks flared and anger flashed through her vision as it all came rushing back to her; abandoning Phillip the night before their wedding to save her queendom, enlisting the assistance of Captain Hook to navigate her way to Maleficent’s castle, allowing him to charm her into his bed, and then…

She ripped off her apron and slammed it angrily on the counter. She didn’t even bother to lock up as she stormed out of the bakery where she’d slaved away for the last twenty-eight years, barely able to make ends meet. She planned to make sure Regina paid for her crimes against the people of this town, but at that moment, there was only one person Aurora wanted to see.

_“No, princess, please…don’t leave me.” She’d fled in the dead of night, unwilling to continue to put off her fate. Maleficent was waiting and while Aurora had accidentally fallen in love with the pirate captain, she would not doom her people to war and famine just for her own selfish desires._

_She should have known he’d come after her, the way Phillip had. Killian had the advantage; he’d been traveling the seas and exploring the shores longer than either of them had been alive._

_Their eyes locked for a brief moment but it was too late; blood already trickled down her pricked finger. The poison from the needle coursed through her veins. She slumped to the floor and he caught her before she could hit the dusty wooden boards. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently while stroking her hair and weeping._

_She reached out to touch his cheek and have him a sad smile. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn’t muster the strength._

_“I loved you,” she whispered as she slowly slipped away. He pressed his lips to hers, as if it would save her, but this curse was meant to run its course, there was no saving her. His tear-stained face was the last thing she saw before being thrust into the fiery confines of her own mind, where she endured terror like she’d never known._

“Aurora!”

She whipped around and found him rushing towards her. The purple mist was only now beginning to clear and yet he’d already found her. She shouldn’t be surprised. He’d loved her, in their land, as well as this one. Regina’s punishment had been to keep her apart from both of them men she’d loved by being caught between them.

She tried not to let the fact that the other was nowhere in sight sting her; there would be time for that later.

“You’re okay,” he whispered in relief. He leaned in to kiss her and in a flash her fist connected with his jaw.

_“You stole my heart!” She screamed as she lunged for him. Killian dodged her and caught her by the waist before throwing her over his shoulder. She fought against him, ready to kill him. She didn’t care why he’d done it; she was going to murder him._

_“It was the only way to put her off-“_

_“YOU RIPPED MY HEART FROM MY CHEST!”_

_“SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!”_

_He tossed her into his bed like a ragdoll and she went for him again but he pinned her to the mattress before she could attack. She hated him. He had used her to get what he wanted and now…he was working with Maleficent, he had to be. Had this been her plan all along? To trick her into betraying her love to Phillip? To compromise her virginity and her honor? Had she planned to shame Aurora before taking her life?_

_Aurora wanted to claw his eyes out._

_She deserved whatever Maleficent had in store for her, but she wanted to get a bit of vengeance out on Killian Jones before she went._

_“’Rora-“_

_“Don’t call me that,” she hissed._

_“Please…she’s agreed to keep you alive-“_

_“As if I want to live with that monster controlling me! Did that occur to you? That she now had complete control over my free will and literally has my life her fist?” No one was that foolish or desperate. He was still playing along. She didn’t see the point; she’d been stupid enough to love him but without a heart all she felt was rage._

_“I’ll never forgive you for this, Killian Jones. Mark my words, I will have my revenge.”_

She’d never had a chance to enact said revenge. She’d fled first thing. She refused to allow Maleficent to have power over her. She would be in charge of her own destiny and she’d accepted her fate that night and now, she was getting her chance at revenge.

Sure, a punch to the face was far less than Killian Jones deserved, but murder on the main road in full view of witnesses wasn’t the smartest thing to do.

“Aurora, what are you-“

She went in for another punch but he was still stronger than she was. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and tossed her over his shoulder. She screamed and cursed that he’d been given both hands in this land. She would happily rip that hook from his stump and shove it right up his-

Killian set her on the ground of the alley behind the bakery and she hit his chest once then twice and then she was in full on abuse mode.

“You worthless bastard! Are you capable of comprehending how much I loved Phillip? And I threw it all away…for you! And what did you do-“

He pulled her against him, crushing her against his chest.

“Don’t touch me you son-of-a-“

Killian pressed his mouth to hers and she shoved him off of her, but not before remembering how much she’d missed those lips. She hated herself. She was weak and useless and deserved to be trapped back in her own mind with only her nightmares to keep her company.

“I don’t know why you’re so mad at me! I thought you finally understood-you told me you loved me!”

“There was poison working its way through my body at the time!” She hissed. “I wasn’t in my right mind.” People did stupid things when they thought they were going to die.

He scoffed.

“And when I woke you from your coma, princess?”

She stepped away from him, furious.

“You’re mad. I was still under my curse when we were all brought here-“

“Do you really think Maleficent would allow you to be brought back to life if you were? You’d still be asleep, princess. I kissed you and-“

She scowled.

“The only person who would have been able to wake me is Phillip.”

She refused to believe that this…she sighed. There were no words to describe how vile he was, she realized. She refused to believe that _he_ could awaken her with True Love’s kiss. She also refused to believe he would wait for the curse to really take its toll. She would have had to be truly under the curse, reliving the same regrets over and over, to the point where she had them memorized, before she could be woken. It would have taken weeks, months even. If anyone had managed to wake her before Regina’s curse hit, it would be Phillip.

“Then where is he?”

“What?”

Killian locked those deep blue eyes of his with hers and took a step towards her.

“If Phillip loves you as much as you think he does, where is he? Why was I the one who came searching for you when the curse broke and not him? Why was I the one with you when Maleficent’s curse took hold? Why was I the one who battled through treacherous forests of deadly vines to get to your resting place once she claimed you and stayed by your side, kissing you every day just to see if it would work?

_Where_ was he?”

Tears stung her eyes and she stuck out her bottom lip in defiance.

“Phillip came looking, I know he did. Just because he didn’t know the land as well-“

“And you don’t think he met that adorable girl he’s always with along the way? If you were able to love someone else during your travels what makes you think he didn’t do the same? Perhaps you just weren’t meant to be, love. Most arranged marriages made at birth aren’t, you know.”

“You know nothing of how we-“ she stopped. The years of fuzzy memories of her life in Storybrooke came to her and she-

Mulan!

It was…

Her heart sank. In her false life she’d lost Phillip to Mulan and…

Could Regina be so cruel as to use her reality to torment her all of this time? Had he really enlisted the help of her warrior friend and then grown to love her? She didn’t believe he would abandon her; they would still come for her, but…

Aurora had no right to hate either of them. If they had fallen in love, it was what she deserved. She’d betrayed him and she had no claim to him, not anymore.

“You’re lying. Only True Love’s Kiss could have woken me,” she whispered defiantly, but the words sounded weak even to her own ears.

_His face swam into her vision. She tried to reach for him but she’d forgotten how to use her body. Her head pounded and she felt ill. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Memories fought to break through the still fresh nightmares but she was too weak to allow them through._

_He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers once more._

_“Shh, love, you’re back, that’s all that matters.”_

She shook her head and found herself against the wall. That was another fake dream, from her coma, not a memory. He was toying with her still. She could never forgive the man who had thrust his hand into her chest while she was asleep and taken her still beating heart from it before handing it over to her greatest enemy. She didn’t care if she still loved him, despite knowing better, or if he had in fact kissed her awake from her curse. Nothing changed the fact that he’d violated her in a way that was unforgivable.

“You remember, don’t you?” He asked hopefully. She shook her head and he sighed.

“’Rora-“

“Don’t,” she pleaded. He was keeping his distance but she couldn’t stand the tenderness in which he spoke her name, as if he were a lover. She wanted him to go and never return.

“I don’t understand why you are-“

“You took my hear-“

“But I gave it back!”

She opened her eyes and reached a hand up to her chest. It hadn’t occurred to her until now that she was in fact in possession of her heart. Maleficent wouldn’t have wasted time in using it to control her by now and come to think of it…she hadn’t had to use it to get Aurora to come to her, Aurora had done so of her own free-

“But how?”

He watched her sadly and cautiously reached out to touch her. She flinched away from him but he tried again until his hand cupped her cheek.

“I only made her think I took it, ‘Rora. It was never gone, not really. I hid it aboard the ship and gave her the heart of one of the crewmembers. I’m not proud of it, but I thought, if I could fool her into thinking she controlled you that she would-“

“What? Back off? She hunted me, my mother, my grandmother…she’d hunt my children if I had any. Nothing would stop her.” She felt sick. She didn’t care if he’d had good intentions, he’d still taken her heart and he’d just admitted to taking the heart of one of his crewmen. He was a bad man who did horrible things. Yes, he was capable of love and kindness and goodness, but that didn’t erase his sins.

“I know that now but I was desperate, ‘Rora. I couldn’t lose you-“ His hand shook against her cheek. She’d only ever seen him this way the night she’d been claimed.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me but I’d do it all over again and more, if it meant keeping you safe. I would do anything for you, Aurora.”

She was a fool. When he leaned in to bury his face in her bosom, she didn’t push him away. Instead her fingers worked their way through his hair and held him against her.

_“What are you staring at?” She turned and the wind blew her hair against her face. He stood with his hip on the deck, arms crossed, with an amused smirk on his lips._

_“You look as though you were meant to rule the seas, Your Highness.”_

_Something she couldn’t name stirred in her belly and she turned away from him with a huff. He could charm her all he wanted, she wasn’t foolish enough to fall for his tricks._

“I love you, ‘Rora. Please…please…I will do anything, just forgive me.”

_He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her shoulder. She’d been pretending to be asleep. Being this close to him unnerved her, but he refused to allow her to sleep anywhere but the bed of his cabin and she refused to allow him to sleep on the floor, so they were stuck, cramped together, night after night, too close for comfort. To his credit, he had yet to try anything, until tonight._

_His arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her closer until her back was pressed firmly to his chest._

_“I love you, ‘Rora,” he whispered, unaware that she was awake. “I could watch you sleep for the rest of my existence. You’re so beautiful.” He traced her cheek with the back of his forefinger. Her pulse quickened as her heart pounded in her ears._

He pressed a kiss to her chest and then her collarbone before his lips moved to her face.

“Please,” he pleaded again. She turned her head as she fought tears. She refused to give into him. She wanted to continue hating him, for hate was the easiest emotion, but she still loved him. Loving him was toxic and bad for her and she couldn’t bear to do it. Loving Phillip was easier. She wasn’t sure if she could survive losing them both, but she couldn’t forgive him.

_He locked their fingers together before pressing a kiss to her temple. He turned onto his back and pointed out the stars to her. They lay, still naked, under the leaves of an overgrown willow tree. They both knew the morning would bring the beginning of their long trek through the dangerous forest that surrounded Maleficent’s land and he was doing his best to treat this as if this was an ordinary night; as if they were going to be together and happy. Not as though she’d allowed herself to become lost in him for one night because it could very well be the only time she could ever be with anyone in such a way._

_No, he refused to speak of it; instead he pointed out the constellations and whispered how the stars guided sailors over the seas._

_In that moment, she could no longer deny her love for him._

“I have to find Phillip,” she insisted.

He pressed his lips to her neck and she felt her resolve weaken. He kissed his way along her jaw before kissing the corner of her mouth.

“Phillip is waiting for you to come to him. He knows where to find you, love. He’s off trying to decide between the two of you and do you really want to be with someone who has to decide? He should just know.”

She chewed on her cheek.

“I hate you,” she whispered. She still loved Phillip. His words rang true but she still needed to see him, to be with him, to be sure. Killian Jones did not deserve her love or forgiveness or time.

“You love me, that’s why instead of going to find your beloved prince you came after a pirate.”

“To give you a well-deserved punch in the face,” she reminded. How had her fingers found their way around the loose fabric of his shirt?

He pressed his lips to her ear and chuckled.

“You could have done that after, love. Fact is I was the first person you thought of. That’s love, whether you like it or not.”

She should have punched him again, he could use another black eye, but instead she kissed him harshly, biting his tongue as she did so. He pressed her against the wall and deepened the kiss. His hands bunched up the fabric of her dress as he slid his way up her thighs. She lost her train of thought as he lifted her up and pulled her legs around his waist.

Aurora cried out both from the pain and sheer pleasure of him suddenly filling her. It had been three decades since she’d had the touch of a man and it was pure bliss. She didn’t even care that they were in the alley behind her bakery, she’d done worse.

“I love you,” he groaned as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she commanded. She wasn’t able to be quiet, not with the way he skillfully thrust into her and she would be damned if she was going to let someone hear her and come investigating to find her fucking Killian Jones against a wall in an alleyway.

He pressed his mouth to hers and she moaned.

“I still hate you,” she mumbled and he smirked.

“I love you, too.”

She clung to him as they finished and tried not to weep. She missed her kingdom and Phillip and her family. She missed her freedom and knew she would be plagued with nightmarish memories of her time as Maleficent’s prisoner. She loved Killian yet she couldn’t bring herself to forgive him, though she knew she would in the end. She felt sadness, guilt, and love from both of her lives and all of those emotions threatened to crush her.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he cooed as he kissed her temple. “It’s okay to cry, ‘Rora.” She hugged him tightly and allowed tears to spill from her eyes. She didn’t even have the energy to go strangle Regina like she wanted to. She’d leave that to someone else.

“I want to go home,” she whispered.

“Okay, I’ll take you-“

“No, my real home.”

He set her gently on her feet and allowed her to tidy herself up. She wiped her eyes angrily and marched towards the bakery. He followed her into the shop where she began locking up. The familiar act was comforting somehow.

“I don’t think there’s a home to go back to,” he said finally. She glanced over and knew he was thinking of his ship. He was meant to be on the sea, not landlocked. If they were to be trapped here, it gave her a small satisfaction to know he’d be suffering just as much as she would be. It would help her forgive him, in the end.

“I still need to find him. I have to know the truth for myself.”

“And if he is as devoted to you as he hopes he is?”

She met his eyes and had no answer for him. She had no clue what she would do. She wasn’t even sure the girl who had loved Phillip still existed, but she had to see him. She’d loved him her whole life, she couldn’t just walk away from him. He deserved to know the depths of her betrayal. He needed to hear the truth, from her. Aurora wasn’t going to shy away from owning up to her transgressions and asking him for his forgiveness. She didn’t deserve it but if Phillip could forgive her then perhaps she would find it easier to forgive Killian.

He nodded and held the door open for her.

“You know where to find me, if…if that’s what you want.”

“That’s it? You’re not going to put up a fight?”

“Oh, I know better than to argue with you when you have that look in your eye, princess. Don’t worry; I’ll keep the sheets warm for you.”

She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. He wore his cocky ‘you’ll be back smirk’ but when she turned to catch one last glimpse of him, she caught the worry in his eyes and her heart wrenched as she realized she hoped Phillip had indeed found love with someone else.

_She pulled the sheets around her naked form and tried to hide a blush as he pressed his lips to her shoulders from behind. Loving him was an accident; nice girls like her didn’t fall for womanizing douchebags like him. It was mostly her fault; she’d throw in an extra éclair or cupcake when he came into the bakery in the mornings and she’d stay at the bar past closing on the weekends. She should have nipped her attraction in the bud but he was too sexy and inviting for her to resist._

_At least the sex had been mind-blowing, she thought with a small smile._

_“Can I tell you something crazy?” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder._

_“As long as it’s not that you store bodies in your freezer, sure.”_

_He snorted and shook his head. He moved a hand through her hair before turning her head so she could face him._

_“I think I may be in love with you.”_

_“That’s not crazy,” she whispered._

_“No?”_

_She shook her head and leaned in to press her lips to his._

_“I think I may be in love with you too,” she admitted before resting her forehead against his. He smiled and pulled her into his arms before kissing her once more and pushing the sheet off of her body. She grinned against his lips and tried to pull away, bashful. She wasn’t used to being so exposed to anyone but the look in his eyes made it easy to get over it._

_“Shh, pastry princess, I want to sample the goods one more time before I decide that I want them to be mine,” he teased. She should have slapped him for that but as he lowered her onto her back and pressed his lips against her most sensitive place once more she decided to let it go, just this once._


End file.
